The Legendary heroes of Ardon
by Dr. Nando
Summary: I wrote this story for english class for a grade and now its in fanfiction, its about 4 heros that save a distant land of ardon and defeat the evil Lindroosremmyeven though its a zelda story theres only a reference i never used the word deku,goron ext...


**This will most likely be my last story, i quit writing a long time ago but my english teacher made me write a story so i put it in fan fiction so this isn't a violent story **

Five million years ago, on the other side of the galaxy, orbiting a red star was the

Planet of Ardon which for many years lived in piece until the evil monarch Lindroos

took power and made everyone slaves. Lindroos' accomplishments as ruler were so

atrocious that he found a way to immortality by dooming countless souls to the

abyss and taking their life energy. When the citizens of Ardon thought they were

doomed four people found their way to Lindroos' massive power and took some they

gave Lindroos' a good fight but in the end lost. Since they were as immortal as

Lindroos because they took some of his power. Lindroos casted a spell that

extracted their powers and turned their powers into masks and murdered the

heroes. Ardon was truly doomed. The evil, Lindroos hid the masks on the other side

of the galaxy, a planet that has just developing, planet earth. He hid the masks of

great power in a small pyramid of what is now Egypt so no one in Ardon could ever

find them. Lindroos had total control, and Ardon has truly doomed. Many years

passed and no one ever found the small pyramid where Lindroos hid the masks until

present day. When the pyramid has found, the mask had been taken to a museum in

the United States. Four students – Link, Luck, Dex, and Twyg- took a school trip

to that museum and never imagined what they would find. "Ok students, we are now

entering the museum so stay together." Said the teacher.

"Let's get out of here." Whispered Link to the others. Link, Luck, Dex, and Twyg get

away from the group and started to roam the museum. They found some weird looking masks first Luck finds one

and shows it to the others. All four kids take a mask and put them on. And suddenly

they are overwhelmed with power. Luck takes the shape of a tree shaped wooden creature with the power to fly with

rotating flowers coming of his back. Dex turns into a fish-like creature, it's like a human but with aquatic

abilities. Twyg later turns into a massive rock-like creature that uses his body as a

weapon by rotating and charging at a person and Link turns into the leader of these

four he becomes 6 feet tall, extremely wan, and carries a massive sword in his back

in the shape of a helix; from where he can throw plasma as a projectile. These four

friend become the legendary heroes of Ardon and suddenly remember how to get

to Ardon. In Ardon they find millions of people that have been placed under a spell

of obedience and they see Lindroos' face everywhere the four heroes dispel some

of the slaves and form a secret resistance, they train over the next month and

make plans at a legit way to stop Lindroos but it seems futile. The legendary

warriors presence is noticed by Lindroos and he want them stopped while the

resistance is strong, they back away because if Lindroos ever found out, they

would be pulped into an oblivion, the legendary heroes find their way to Lindroos'

castle and attempt to kill him. Luck with his acquired flying tree powers flies to

the top of Lindroos' castle and finds him "We are here to kill you, and end your

tyranny over Ardon," Screams Luck while going down to where the others are.

Lindroos valiantly drops down to the bottom of his tower and confronts the heroes.

"I don't know how you got these masks and came to Ardon but I stopped the real

heroes, I can easily stop you guys." Said Lindroos, as he valiantly charges at the

heroes. They all move out of the way except for Twyg, because of his powers he

attempts to knock out Lindroos but its futile, Lindroos charges Twyg to the

ground, like lion would to a deer. Then Lindroos takes out a plasma dagger that can

penetrate everything and while Twyg is still on the ground he chops off his head,

then carves out his heart and with a sinister look on his face he says, "See what I

told you, I can destroy you easily . I should have destroyed those masks but I

didn't, well now I will." Lindroos starts to attack Luck, who dodges the attack by

flying while Link comes with a counter attack. Link lands a kick on Lindroos but

Lindroos takes out his dagger and counters. Link rapidly takes out his sword

prevents the hit with the dagger, as soon as he does that , Dex comes and attacks

Lindroos. Lindroos easily dodges and paralyzes Dex. With Dex not being able to

move Lindroos goes for the kill but Link stops him, Lindroos gets sick of Link interrupting

so he transforms the plasma dagger into a massive sword. Link and Lindroos have an epic sword fight; they

swing the swords back and forth and fight with all their might like two male tigers would over a mate,

Finally Lindroos draws Link's sword off his hand and leaves Link defenseless. Now Lindroos goes

for the kill. Lindroos Valiantly swings his sword at Link. Link knows it's over and closes his

eyes preparing for death, when Luck finds the device that Lindroos used to paralyze Dex and paralyzes

Lindroos. Link opens his eyes and wonders why he's not dead, then he thanks Luck and says

"It's over Lindroos you are done, I will kill you." Link picks up his sword and swings at Lindroos while

Luck screams: "No don't kill him!"

"But he's killed a lot of people, he made the world of Ardon suffer, he killed Twyg and paralyzed Dex..

He must die!" Replies Link."If we kill him we're no better than he is, besides he's immortal, we must lock him up."

Said Luck. Luck and Link restores Dex and they make a sacred room to imprison the evil

Lindroos and restore the peace to the planet of Ardon, becoming the new protectors of

Ardon and staying to guard both worlds just in case Lindroos ever escapes.


End file.
